


Les chroniques de Lux

by EnoriElfe



Series: Les Chroniques de Kahje [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, Asari - Freeform, Drell - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Mass Effect 1, Salarians, Spaceships, Turians
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnoriElfe/pseuds/EnoriElfe
Summary: Après la mort de son commandant et amour Caelem Pantios, Kahal quitte la milice de Chalkhos, après quelques semaines de recherche, elle trouve un nouvel emploi dans une société d'audiovisuelle qui a besoin d'une sécurité armée pour défendre ses entrepôts.
Series: Les Chroniques de Kahje [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716745
Comments: 2





	1. Suivre pour apprendre à mener

_\- « Non je ne veux pas y aller ! »_

_\- « Tu viens d’une planète recouverte d’eau, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as peur ? »_

_\- « Ce n’est pas l’eau le problème !! tu as vu la taille de ces trucs ? »_

_\- « Ils ne mangent pas de Drell, allez viens. »_

_Deux bras puissant autour de sa taille, la sensation du sol qui s’échappe sous ses pieds, mais aucune peur, aucune anxiété alors qu’elle cache ses yeux derrière ses mains pour prétendre être effrayée par les poissons géants qui dansent lascivement sous la surface de l’eau du lagon. C’est un jeu entre eux, feindre être plus effrayée qu’elle ne l’est vraiment afin que le Turien joue les chevaliers blancs. Elle se laisse porter jusque dans l’eau, où Caelem la dépose délicatement. Le liquide pur lui lèche les jambes, il est froid mais la chaleur ambiante rend cette sensation plaisante. Une des créatures visqueuses passe paresseusement entre ses mollets, cherchant dans le sable soulevé par ses pieds, quelques crevettes ou plantes à déguster._

_\- « Tu vois, il n’y a rien à craindre. » Une voix grave, métallique, dans laquelle on entend un sourire._

_Il n’y a rien à craindre._

\- « Voilà ça recommence. Vous allez m’expliquer ces périodes de bug où elle n’a pas l’air de savoir ce qui se passe autour d’elle. Jusqu’ici ce n’est pas arrivé sur le terrain mais qu’est ce qui nous prouve qu’elle ne va pas finir par nous lâcher au milieu d’une fusillade ? »

\- « Thirat vous êtes avec nous ? » demanda Lucitis, un air légèrement inquiet sur son visage couvert de plaques et de mandibules.

\- « Oui, j’ai simplement décidé d’arrêter d’écouter les pleurnicheries de Sepucius. Si vous voulez me sanctionner pour ma désobéissance, allez-y, je comprends que j’ai enfreint les ordres de mon supérieur hiérarchique lors d’une mission à risque. Cependant je suis persuadée d’avoir pris la bonne décision, Sepucius nous faisait prendre des risques injustifiés et inutiles qui auraient pu coûter la vie de l’équipe. S’il ne demande pas mon transfert, je le demanderai moi-même. Je refuse de suivre sur le terrain un chef qui se fout de la sécurité de ses hommes. »

\- « Nous sommes en mission, certaines choses que nous faisons sont dangereuses par nature ! » protesta le Sepucius.

\- « Nous sommes une équipe de sécurité employée par une société d’audiovisuelle pour superviser des sites liés à la fabrication du dit matériel, lorsque nous sortons de ce rôle pour récupérer de la marchandise volée, le minimum de prudence à observer serait de faire en sorte de ne pas faire entrer quatre personnes dans un tunnel instable avec des armes à feu. »

\- « Vous n’avez aucune formation mili... »

\- « Cela suffit ! » dit Lucitis en levant la main pour les faire taire. « J’ai lu vos deux rapports de l’incident. Ce que j’en retiens c’est qu’effectivement, la prise de risque ordonnée par le chef d’unité aurait mérité d’être abordée autrement. Cependant il est également vrai que les manigances de l’agent Thirat sont une rupture du protocole. Je pense que vous êtes tous les deux d’accord pour dire que le transfert de l’agent Thirat devrait mettre un terme à la situation désagréable dans laquelle vous vous trouvez tous les deux ? » Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête. « Très bien, quelque chose à ajouter ? »

Kahal fit non de la tête, mais le Turien tapa du poing sur la table du chef de la sécurité.

\- « Vous devriez la renvoyer, elle n’a rien fait que de défier l’autorité depuis le début de son affectation. Elle n’a créé aucun lien avec l’équipage, elle joue solo lors des missions, elle n’a aucune formation militaire tangible, pas de respect pour la hierarchie… Et puis ses crises de … tétanie ou je ne sais quoi font flipper tout le monde. Je ne sais pas où vous l’avez trouvée, mais entendez bien ce que je vous dis, débarrassez vous-en avant qu’elle ne provoque une catastrophe. »

Lucitis hocha la tête avec un air légèrement sceptique, se tourna vers Kahal qui n’avait rien à ajouter, puis de nouveau vers Sepucius. 

\- « Je souhaiterai m’entretenir avec l’agent Thirat, si vous avez terminé. »

\- « Passez une bonne journée Lucitis. »

Sepucius sortit de la pièce d’un pas vif, son regard satisfait exprimait clairement son plaisir à l’idée que la Drell ait des ennuis. La porte se referma sur lui et Lucitis se leva, fit le tour du bureau et s’appuya sur le bord de celui ci, face à Kahal.

\- « Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il met son équipe en danger de façon irraisonnée mais cela ne justifie pas que vous n’obéissiez que lorsque ça vous chante, Thirat. »

\- « Pour ma défense, Monsieur, je n’ai désobéi qu’à des ordres qui mettaient la vie de mon équipe en danger. Les autres ordres stupides ont été respectés à la lettre. »

Le Turien sembla réfléchir un instant à ce qu’il allait pouvoir dire… Puis soupira légèrement.

\- « Qu’est ce qu’il voulait dire à propos des crises de tétanie ? »

Kahal releva les yeux vers lui, un peu rebutée de devoir parler de solipsisme de façon aussi formelle. Elle ne partageait généralement pas cet aspect de sa mémoire parfaite avec les gens qui l’entouraient. 

\- « Les Drells ont une mémoire eidétique mais ce n’est pas tout… Nous avons la possibilité de nous perdre dans nos souvenirs aussi intensément que s’ils étaient réels. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous éloigner de la réalité de façon absolue, tout à l’heure je suis allée me promener dans ma tête mais je savais ce qui se passait autour de moi… Mais il se peut que j’ai pris le loisir de me perdre plus profondément pendant mes heures de repos sur le vaisseau… et que mes collègues ait constaté ce phénomène. »

\- « Leur avez vous expliqué ? »

\- « Non… Je ne voulais pas de questions indiscrètes. »

\- « Me permettez vous de vous demander si c’est un phénomène courant chez les drells ou si vous utilisiez cette capacité afin d’échapper à la vie sur le vaisseau ? »  
Prise de cours par la question, Kahal releva brièvement la tête vers Lucitis, hésita, puis décida de lui répondre honnêtement. 

\- « J’ai récemment perdu quelqu’un de cher, j’éprouve régulièrement le besoin de le retrouver, le solipsisme me permet ce luxe pendant quelques instants. »

Lucitis hocha la tête avec douceur, il ne poserait pas plus de questions. Il prit un datapad et consulta les dossiers qu’il contenait pendant un moment avant de s’arrêter sur une page et de la parcourir avec attention. 

\- « Mon avis sur la question c’est que vous feriez probablement un bon chef d’unité un jour, mais que vous n’avez pas l’expérience tactique pour le moment, sans parler de la discipline. Si vous parvenez à rester un an dans une équipe dans faire de vague, je pourrais éventuellement vous faire promouvoir par les voies internes… Mais pour ça il faut que vous rentriez dans le rang. »

\- « Pour prouver qu’on peut mener il faut d’abord prouver qu’on sait suivre... »

\- « En effet. Vous pensez pouvoir faire ça ? »

\- « Si vous me trouvez un chef d’unité que je peux respecter, oui. » affirma Kahal.

Le Turien consulta son datapad à nouveau. Il n’était pas certain que le profil de Kahal collerait avec le reste de l’équipe, mais il avait peut-être un candidat qui pouvait faire l’affaire. 

\- « J’ai une équipe intéressante, le chef d’unité est une Asari, ancienne mercenaire. Elle impose une discipline de fer mais elle n’a jamais perdu un seul homme au combat. Son équipe est un peu particulière, ils ont tous des personnalités difficiles, on a tendance à lui envoyer les éléments les plus problématiques pour qu’elle les recadre. Vous ne vous ferez probablement pas d’amis dans l’équipe, mais si c’est un chef fiable que vous voulez, elle est votre homme. »

Kahal prit le datapad qu’on lui tendait et consulta la page qui était ouverte. L’Asari avait une teinte bleue très foncée et des tatouages blancs éclatants. Sa photo criait qu’elle n’était pas là pour faire du social. Elle considéra ses options, avoir sa propre équipe n’était pas quelque chose qu’elle avait envisagé avant, elle n’était pas certaine d’en avoir envie ou même si elle s’en sentait capable mais cela lui donnait un but sur lequel se fiXer.

\- « Un an ? »

\- « Un an, sans aucune vague. Et si Sellela appuie votre dossier avec des recommandations ça mettrait une sacré claque à Sepucius. »

Kahal lui rendit le Datapad avec un sourire. 

\- « J’ai hâte de la rencontrer. »

Le Turien eut un sourire et tapota son terminal, établissant une ligne de contact qui sonna dans le vide deux fois avant qu’une voix dure se fasse entendre à l’autre bout du communicateur. 

\- « Lucitis, que me vaut le plaisir ? »

\- « Tu cherches toujours un remplaçant pour Edgar ? »

\- « A moins que tu m’aies envoyé des candidats potables depuis cet imbécile de galarien, oui. »

Le Turien roula des yeux. 

\- « Je t’envoie le dossier de Kahal Thirat. Elle rejoindra ton équipe la prochaine fois que vous passez par le PC. »

\- « Bien reçu. Sellela, Terminé. »


	2. Sans filet

La station qui servait de PC général à Lux Industries s’éloignait petit à petit, Kahal était debout derrière le siège du pilote à regarder la galaxie défiler et le relais cosmodésique briller loin devant eux. La nouvelle équipe était… comme l’avait décrite Lucitis… Un patchwork de personnalités fortes et apparemment incompatibles tenues en laisse par la poigne de fer de Selella M’Liori. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu’ils étaient partis et certains semblaient déjà prêt à en venir aux mains. L’unité était plus importante que la précédente, ils étaient sept en comptant le pilote. 

Il y avait une humaine avec des cheveux blonds, des tatouages dans le cou et sur le côté de la tête qui était rasé. Son nom était Kim, elle avait regardé Kahal avec condescendance sans même lui adresser la parole. Elle nettoyait des armes dans un coin et la lueur dans ses yeux faisait penser à la Drell que cette femme aimait probablement plus ses fusils que les gens de sa propre espèce. La seconde personne que rencontra Kahal était un Krogan grincheux du nom de Trurlok. Il n’avait pas de temps à perdre avec elle non plus. Le suivant était un Turien, Setos, avec quelques morceaux de crête cassés et une partie de son exosquelette facial creusé de profondes cicatrices. Il n’avait pas paru hostile à première vue mais la Drell n’avait pas eut le temps de discuter avec lui pour le moment. Il y avait apparemment un Quarien à bord, nommé Neel'Feesul, mais elle ne l’avait pas encore aperçu. 

Le pilote était un Galarien qui se présenta comme Ferirn et qui était à priori beaucoup moins flippant que le reste du groupe, mais Kahal avait connu Erson et elle savait qu’il ne fallait pas se fier à l’apparente fragilité ou gentillesse de cette race. Si Ferirn était la moitié du soldat qu’était Erson, elle ne voulait pas lui donner de raison de ne pas l’apprécier. 

Au bout d’un moment le chef d’unité M’Liori entra le cockpit, un poing sur une hanche, et le vaisseau tout entier tomba soudainement dans le silence. Kahal avait une petite idée du pourquoi …. C’était le moment de l’interrogatoire.

\- « Alors, qu’est ce que tu as fait pour qu’on te jette dans notre équipe poubelle ? »

Kahal regarda autour d’elle, ce n’était pas une impression, tout le monde écoutait. Et pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, le communicateur du cockpit était allumé… Merveilleux.

\- « J’ai été placée sous les ordres de Sepucius ces derniers mois. Plusieurs missions se sont mal passées et j’ai commencé à protester, comme il ne prenait pas mes remarques sur la sécurité de l’équipe en compte j’ai fini par désobéir à des ordres directes. »

\- « Sepucius est un trou du cul. Qu’est ce qui a déclenché ton transfert ? »

\- « Notre dernière mission était de neutraliser des contrebandiers qui se servaient dans les entrepôts du système, on n’avait pas besoin d’entrer dans les tunnels qu’ils avaient creusé dans une montagne, pas de matériel, pas d’otages. Le tunnel était instable et Sepucius nous a ordonné d’entrer et de tirer sur tout ceux qui résisteraient. Si c’était pour tuer les contrebandiers il y avait moyen de le faire sans mettre l’équipe en danger de mourir enterré vivants. J’ai suggéré qu’il devait y avoir une sortie de secours quelque part, on s’est divisé en deux groupes. Aussi tôt qu’ils ont été en position de l’autre côté de la montagne j’ai lancé des grenades dans le corridor et fais écroulé le tunnel. Ceux qui n’ont pas réussi à s’enfuir jusqu’à l’équipe 2 sont morts dans l’éboulis. »

M’Liori éclata de rire, un rire peu naturel, comme dénué d’émotions. Elle lui asséna une grande claque dans le dos. 

\- « J’aime ton style gamine, par contre t’as pas intérêt à me la faire à l’envers, sinon je t’abandonne là où tu es et je te laisse te demmerder pour rentrer, que la planète soit habitée ou pas. On s’est bien compris ? »

\- « Oui, chef. »

\- « Argh, pas de ça ici, tu m’appelles Selella, comme tout le monde. Bien. J’ai jamais travaillé avec des Drells, vous avez un truc avec la mémoire photographique, comme les Galariens, non ? »

\- « C’est un peu différent… Mais oui j’ai une mémoire eidétique. »

\- « Autre chose d’utile à signaler ? »

\- « … Je peux entendre et produire en dehors des spectres perceptibles par les races sentientes connues. »

\- « Okay, je sais pas si ça se révélera utile mais c’est bon à savoir, j’imagine. » commenta le chef d’unité en haussant les épaules.

\- « Ça produit pas des hallucinogènes les Drells ? » ricana le Krogan.

\- « Ça dépend des espèces, pour certains c’est juste du poison. » asséna Kahal sans préciser pour qui, histoire de dissuader les curieux.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de replacer le Krogan dans son silence… Arashu… elle était tellement loin de la camaraderie de la milice des Ombres du vent… Une fois libérée du capitaine, elle décida de faire un tour dans le dortoir. L’un des deux lits du haut était occupé… par des flingues donc elle en conclut que ce devait être le lit de Kim, et le lit du bas de l’autre côté également. Elle se dit qu’elle serait probablement moins facile à remarquer en haut lorsqu’elle voudrait plonger dans ses souvenirs. Soupirant profondément, elle passa sa tenue par dessus sa tête afin d’en changer, Elle avait à peine la tête hors du col que la porte s’ouvrit derrière elle. 

Elle reconnaissait le pas lent et lourd de Kim. Génial… Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s’attendre, était-ce le moment où l’humaine allait déclarer qu’elle ferait mieux de ne pas se mettre dans ses jambes ou bien était ce l’annonce d’un futur bizutage ? Au pire elle pouvait toujours l’envoyer voler hors du dortoir, même si elle doutait fortement que le capitaine apprécie qu’on utilise des pouvoirs biotiques sur son vaisseau. 

\- « T’es quoi un genre d’assassin alors ? » demanda Kim d’une voie traînante.

Ah c’était donc l’heure des clichés racistes.

\- « Non, je suis porte-étendard. Mon truc c’est de foncer droit dans la tête des gens et ensuite soit de les achever une nova ou avec un fusil d’assaut. Je suis pas assez subtile pour être un assassin. » répondit-elle en faisant de son mieux pour prétendre le faire de bon coeur.

\- « C’est ce que dirait un assassin qui ne veut pas qu’on sache qu’il en est un. »

\- « Le Synapse est un contrat qui établit que notre gratitude aux Hanari pour nous avoir sauvé de notre planète mourante nous conduit à accepter de leur rendre service sur le plan … militaire disons. Il est vrai que certains d’entre nous sont élus pour recevoir un entraînement d’assassin depuis le plus jeune âge, mais c’est une minorité d’entre nous, et si j’étais un assassin je ne jouerai pas les agents de sécurité pendant des mois, j’irai chercher ma cible et je repartirai. »

\- « Mouais... » Kim sembla un peu déçue. « Bah un peu de biotique en plus ça fera pas de mal à l’équipe de toute façon. T’attends pas à des conneries comme l’entraide féminine ou des trucs comme ça par contre. On n’est pas copines toi et moi et si tu passes devant mon viseur au mauvais moment c’est tant pis pour ta gueule. »

\- « J’essaierai de m’en souvenir. » Quelle ambiance. « Des conseils pour éviter de me faire détester dès les premiers jours ? »

\- «Ne pose pas de questions sur les cicatrices de tête à piques » Répondit Kim en contant les membres de l’équipe sur ses doigts. « N’essaie pas de convaincre l’hypocondriaque de s’approcher à plus d’un mètre cinquante de toi. Ne parle pas du GSI à la grenouille. Parle pas de génophage avec le dinosaure ambulant, ou de reproduction, ou de Tuchanka…. Quand le capitaine te dit quelque chose, ferme ta gueule et fais le…. Et si tu veux pas que moi je m’énerve garde tes mains loin de mes affaires. »

Kahal hocha la tête, elle venait de passer une tenue propre et soupira légèrement. Au moins elle ne pourrait pas dire qu’elle n’avait pas été prévenue. Elle réarrangea la chaîne qu’elle avait toujours autour du cou et regarda un instant briller dans sa main le médaillon qui pendait au bout, avant de le laisser retomber dans son col. 

Il se passa presque deux jours de contacts limités avec les reste de l’équipe. Non pas que Kahal ne soit pas ce genre de personne à vouloir créer des liens mais ces derniers mois elle se trouvait de toute façon moins confiante et moins ouverte qu’elle ne l’était avant… avant Imora. Elle passait une grande partie de son temps dans le cockpit avec Ferirn qui ne semblait pas dérangé par sa présence, ne lui posait pas de questions et répondait aux siennes de façon neutre et civile. Le Quarien semblait ne monter sur le pont que pour chercher de la nourriture, puis disparaître à nouveau dans la soute. Les quatre autres passaient leur temps à rire et à s’insulter en même temps. 

Ils arrivèrent sur la base de développement des nouvelles technologies de Lux et après seulement deux journées avec l’équipe, Kahal ressentit le besoin d’appeler quelqu’un de sympathique, juste pour avoir une interaction positive. Elle se rendit au centre des appels de la station et tenta de contacter Velena. Le contact s’établit, le visage réjouit de la Turienne s’illumina en la voyant par le communicateur vidéo. 

\- « Kahal !! J’ai failli ne pas accepter la communication ! Préviens quand tu appelles d’un nouvel endroit ! »

\- « Salut Vel’… »

\- « FEREM, ERSON Y A KAHAL EN COMMUNICATION !! »

\- « Par les dieux, Vel, tu as un intercom pour une raison ! Pourquoi tu hurles ? » rit doucement la Drell

\- « Pour que la galaxie toute entière sache que ma meilleure amie daigne enfin nous contacter. Tu vas bien ? Tu bosses toujours pour la boite d’audio visuelle ? »

Le visage d’Erson apparut à côté de la pilote. Son sourire réchauffa le coeur de Kahal. 

\- « Salut Kahal, comment tu vas ? »

\- « Salut… ça va comme ça peut, je viens d’être changée d’équipe. Le gars qui commandait mon ancienne unité avait des tendances suicidaires… ce qui n’aurait pas posé de problème s’il n’avait pas essayé de nous emmener avec lui. J’ai désobéi et j’ai été transférée. »

\- « Tu as bien fais. » Dit la voix grave de Ferem qui venait de s’asseoir dans le siège du copilote.

\- « Et ta nouvelle chef d’unité ? Ton équipe est sympa ? »

\- « Ma nouvelle chef a une bonne réputation… mon équipe… C’est un peu tous les rebus des autres équipes. Tout le monde à bord est tellement brutal et ténébreux que j’ai l’air d’être là pour le comique relief. »

\- « Sors leur tes sweats blasto, ça va briser la glace. » ricana Velena.

\- « Je me sens pas vraiment à l’aise pour faire ça. Lucitis, notre chef de la sécurité, a dit qu’il me mettait dans cette unité parce qu’il pense que je serai mieux à la tête d’une équipe, mais comme je n’ai pas d’expérience militaire il a décidé de me mettre dans l’équipe la plus difficile, avec le chef d’unité le plus dur et si j’en sors avec des éloges dans un an il pourra me promouvoir de façon interne. »

\- « Sacré défi... » Commenta Ferem

\- « Tout le monde est tellement concentré sur le fait d’avoir l’air plus badass que son co-équipier… Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous me manquez les gars... »

\- « Tu nous manques aussi. » dit Erson avec un sourire. « Appelle nous autant que tu veux, même si c’est juste pour râler. On sera toujours contents de te remonter le moral. »

\- « Merci, pareil pour vous, appelez moi quand vous voulez…. Ce nouveau capitaine ça donne quoi ? »

\- « Une Asari qui a fait parti des commandos. Elle est pas très proche de l’équipe mais elle fait parfaitement bien son job. On a aussi deux nouveaux coéquipiers. Un Turien et une Galarienne. Ils sont cools, on rigole bien avec eux et ils sont efficaces sur le terrain. L’un dans l’autre le Liberator est de nouveau sur pieds… » Raconta Velena.

\- « Tant mieux…. Je vais devoir vous laisser, c’est bientôt l’heure de prendre mon poste et je dois aller mettre mon uniforme. A la prochaine fois ! »

\- « Bye !! Prends soin de toi ! »

Ce fut le coeur un peu plus léger qu’elle prit son poste avec Setos ce jour là. Le sentiment que Caelem et elle avaient été remplacés ne la quittait pas mais elle savait que c’était idiot. Évidemment que la milice n’allait pas simplement laisser des postes vides… Mais cela lui faisait du bien d’avoir parlé à des amis. Elle n’aurait peut-être jamais de relations aussi profondes avec ses nouveaux collègues… Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’elle était seule.


	3. Scarface

\- « Hey Setos... »

\- « Hmm ? »

\- « Combien de Galariens faut-il pour faire un sandwich ? »

Un silence, les mandibules du Turien battant lentement la mesure alors qu’il réfléchissait.

\- « Aucune idée. »

\- « Ça dépend à quel point le Krogan a faim. »

Les épaules du Turien se soulevèrent légèrement sous l’effet du rire silencieux qui le secouait. Après six mois au sein de l’équipe c’était le meilleur résultat qu’elle parvenait à obtenir. Setos aimait les plaisanteries foireuses. Les blagues « de papa » comme les appelait Kim. Elle avait découvert ce fait complètement par hasard, pendant une mission ennuyeuse, elle s’était simplement dit que ça passerait le temps, tout ça pour découvrir que le Turien était une mine de blagues et de phrases d’accroches tellement minables que cela en devenait drôle. Kahal était toujours la cible de ces dernières car Kim et Selella auraient défiguré l’autre côté de son visage s’il s’était permis de « flirter » même pour rire. 

\- « Ok, faut que tu la répètes en face de Ferirn et Trurlock…. Un Quarien, un Vortcha et un Krogan dans une voiture ? »

Ah, il lui avait déjà faite celle là trois mois plus tôt, mais ne voulant pas briser la bonne humeur de son coéquipier, elle fit mine de réfléchir.

\- « Je ne sais pas mais j’aimerais pas me trouver dans la voiture. »

\- « L’officier du SSC »

Kahal rit de bon cœur. L’avoir déjà entendue n’en faisait pas une plaisanterie moins amusante. 

\- « Combien de membre du Conseil faut-il pour changer une ampoule ? »

\- « Tu rigoles ? Le Conseil ne change jamais rien !… aller tu peux faire mieux que ça ! »

\- « Combien de Krogan faut-il pour changer une ampoule ? »

\- « T’es sûr que la question c’est pas combien d’ampoule il va falloir si c’est le Krogan qui la change ?…. je ne sais pas. »

\- « Ils ont pas besoin d’ampoule, leur planète brille dans le noir. »

Cette fois encore les épaules et les mandibules du Turien se secouèrent silencieusement. Kahal afficha un sourire sincère. Les six derniers mois avaient été compliqués. Créer des liens avec l’équipe de Selella s’était révélé un vrai défi. Elle avait essayé de jouer les dures pour ne pas passer pour le maillon faible de l’équipe mais après une conversation avec Erson elle s’était rendu compte qu’elle n’arriverait à rien si elle n’était pas elle-même. Kahal avait alors cessé de jouer les dures et elle s’était forcée à redevenir cette personne enjouée et confiante qu’elle était en entrant dans la milice de Chalkhos. Les résultats n’avaient pas été immédiats mais ses sweatshirts idiots, son entrain et sa bienveillance avaient fini par trouver leur place au milieu de cette bande de brutes. 

Elle partageait des blagues de mauvais goût avec Setos, des discussions culinaires avec Ferirn, Kim voulait la convaincre de se faire tatouer. Le Krogan, le Quarien et la chef d’Unité restaient hors d’atteinte. Pas qu’ils soient tous particulièrement désagréables avec elle, elle avait fait ses preuves et elle faisait bien attention de ne fâcher personne. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à établir un lien personnel avec eux. 

\- « Hey Kahal…. » commença Setos, la voix tellement suave que s’en était ridicule. « Est ce que tu es le syndrome de Kepral ? Parce que quand je te vois, j’ai le souffle coupé. »

\- « Oh mes dieux, Setos !! » Explosa de rire Kahal, presque choquée, mais pas assez pour se vexer. « Cette phrase d’accroche aurait le taux de réussite d’un test de grossesse Krogan. »

\- « Aoutch ! Hey, j’ai dû faire des recherches pour celle là ! »

\- « C’est bon de savoir que vous prenez votre job au sérieux ! » dit une voix dure derrière eux.

Ils se raidirent un peu et regardèrent dans le couloir. Selella et Neel’ avançaient vers eux pour la relève. 

\- « Vous avez de la chance que Trar’ n’ait pas entendu celle là, il n’aurait pas apprécié. Allez cassez vous, votre tour de garde est terminé. » dit l’Asari.

\- « Oui, Selella. »

Ils se dépêchèrent de remballer leurs armes et s’enfuirent presque le long du couloir. Ils savaient tous les deux que cela n’aurait pas de conséquence mais se faire prendre en train de rigoler par Selella était toujours un peu malaisant. Ils s’éloignèrent pour se rendre au mess de la station, qui était presque vide à cette heure là. La nourriture du mess était presque passable mais la coutume voulait qu’on se plaigne allègrement de ce qu’on avait dans son assiette.

\- « Il s’est passé quoi avec Trurlock ? »

\- « Il fait encore la tête ? » demanda Kahal, amusée. « Il voulait voir qui lançait le plus loin et il est dégoûté de pas avoir pensé au fait que j’étais biotique. Du coup comme il n’a pas précisé que mes pouvoirs étaient interdits il a perdu. »

\- « Si c’est comme ça que tu t’y prends pour essayer de t’en faire un ami je ne te garanti pas le succès. »

\- « Qui a dit que je voulais m’en faire un ami ? »

Le Turien eut un genre de rire qui ressemblait à un hoquet.

\- « Parce que c’est ce que tu fais depuis six mois. Tu cherches les failles de tout le monde dans l’équipe pour te mettre tout le monde dans la poche. »

\- « C’est comme ça que tu le vois ? » demanda Kahal, un peu blessée de voir ses efforts réduits à de la manipulation.

\- « J’ai pas dit que c’était un mal. Je vois juste pas ce que tu en tires. »

\- « J’étais dans une milice avant d’arriver chez Lux, mon équipe était très soudée, on était toujours très pros quand on partait en mission mais sur le vaisseau et pendant les permissions, on restait une famille. Je me sens un peu seule et j’imagine que j’essaie au moins de bien m’entendre avec vous pour réduire un peu cette sensation. »

Le silence de Setos lui fit relever la tête, le Turien lui lançait un regard incertain. D’abord Kahal ne comprit pas ce qui avait déclenché ce blocage … Puis elle se rendit compte que c’était probablement la première fois en six mois qu’elle disait quelque chose de vraiment personnel, en tout cas en présence de quelqu’un de l’équipe. Elle continuait de parler de ses sentiments avec Velena et Erson, Ferem écoutait sans participer la plupart du temps, mais ils étaient les seuls à la voir s’exprimer librement. 

\- « Désolée... »

\- « … C’est pas grave… C’est juste que t’avais pas l’air d’en avoir grand-chose à foutre au début et puis après tu as juste décidé d’ennuyer tout le monde jusqu’à ce qu’on t’apprécie. »

\- « Je sais, j’ai fait attention à ne pas m’engager de façon trop personnelle avec le reste de l’équipe… Aucun de vous n’avait l’air de vouloir s’entendre avec les autres et je me suis dit qu’il fallait que je me fasse à l’idée… Et c’est devenu insupportable finalement. Vous êtes une équipe de loups solitaires qui évitez de vous montrer les crocs les uns aux autres pour pouvoir bosser ensemble. Je… je ne suis pas comme ça. J’ai besoin de créer des liens, de me sentir à ma place avec les gens avec lesquels je vis… Même quand c’est pas forcément une bonne idée. »

Le Turien haussa les épaules mais ne posa pas de question, il fit la grimace et termina son bol de… en fait Kahal ne voulait pas savoir ce qu’il y avait là dedans… avant de laisser planer un silence et de reprendre la parole. 

\- « Tu vois ça ? » Dit-il en montrant les crevasses dans son exosquelette. « J’ai quitté l’armée et après quelques années comme civil je me suis engagé dans un groupe de mercenaires, il y avait un gars là bas, Tervus, le gamin sortait à peine des jupes de l’armée turienne. Il avait pas vu grand-chose de la vie dans les systèmes terminus. Je l’ai pris sous mon aile pendant cinq ans, cinq putain d’années à protéger ce gamin comme si j’avais été son père. Un jour il a pointé un fusil à pompe sur mon visage. Les Soleils bleus avaient négocié son salaire à la hausse et le passaient chef d’équipe s’il me descendait. La seule raison pour laquelle j’ai survécu c’est une unité médicale qui traversait la zone et qui m’a récupéré à temps pour arrêter l’hémorragie. »

Kahal hocha doucement la tête en regardant son assiette. Elle savait que Setos s’attendait probablement à ce qu’elle partage se propre trahison, le timing de cette histoire était trop parfait pour ne pas comprendre qu’il avait saisit la signification des paroles de la Drell. Mais elle n’était pas prête à perler de Caelem.

\- « Imora a trahi la Milice en vendant notre équipe à Eclipse. Elle leur a dit que plutôt que de torturer notre chef, le mieux c’était de torturer ses hommes devant lui. Ils ont commencé par moi... »

\- « Vous vous en êtes sorti vivants ? »

\- « Pas tous… Mais on a profité d’une faille dans leur système de tour de garde et on s’est évadé... »

Setos hocha doucement la tête. Étrangement, le fait que la conversation s’arrête là ne leur semblait pas inconfortable. C’était probablement le maximum d’intimité que Setos était capable de partager en une seule fois, Kahal pouvait tout à fait respecter cela et elle n’avait pas envie de s’étendre sur le sujet non plus. Cependant elle pouvait sentir que quelque chose avait changé entre le Turien et elle. Quelque chose comme de la reconnaissance, de l’écho presque, d’une peine partagée. Un sourire s’installa sur le visage de la Drell, qui trouva une réponse dans le roulement des yeux de son coéquipier. Une amitié fragile venait peut-être de naître. Elle allait pouvoir raconter à Lucitis ses progrès, d’ailleurs ça faisait quelques jours qu’elle n’avait pas contacté le chef de la sécurité. 

Ils terminèrent de manger et Setos prit congé vers les quartiers du personnel. Kahal tourna les talons et se rendit aux communicateurs de la station. Il était trop tard pour appeler Lucitis à son bureau mais elle pouvait encore raisonnablement tenter de le contacter chez lui. Elle entra les coordonnées et attendit que le contact se fasse. Au bout de quelques minutes le visage du Turien apparut sur l’écran. 

\- « Kahal, je commençais à me demander si tu ne m’avais pas oublié. » dit-il, son ton presque ronronnant.

\- « Oh tu sais, il se passe tellement de choses intéressantes sur cette station, j’ai pas le temps de penser à toi. » dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

\- « Tu m’en vois mortifié » répondit Lucitis avec un petit rire. « Comment ça se passe avec ton gang ? »

\- « Je fais des progrès, Setos vient de me raconter l’histoire de son visage sans que je ne pose la question, on est presque intimes maintenant. »

\- « Est-ce que je dois être jaloux ? »

\- « Ça dépend, t’as l’intention de m’épouser ? »

\- « Non merci, t’es une fille géniale mais j’ai l’intention de rentrer sur Palaven et de me poser un jour. Je doute que tu restes en place assez longtemps pour que ce soit possible. »

\- « Alors la réponse est non ! » répondit-elle, amusée. « Garde ta jalousie pour ta future fiancée ! »

\- « Ahah, oui Madame. Et les autres ? »

\- « Kim veut absolument que je me fasse tatouer, et je dois dire que je finis par aimer l’idée. Je réfléchis à me faire tatouer le symbole des anges de la deesse Arashu dans le dos. »

\- « Hmmm… je dois t’avouer que si c’est censé m’évoquer quelque chose, je ne vois pas de quoi il s’agit. »

\- « C’est la déesse mère et protectrice, ses anges accompagnent les guerriers au combat. »

\- « J’ignorais que tu avais un côté religieux. »

\- « Il y a des tas de choses que tu ignores sur moi, ne crois pas que trois mois de relation t’ont révélé tous mes mystères. »

Leur conversation continua ainsi pendant une heure avant qu’ils ne coupent la communication et que Kahal aille rejoindre son lit. Elle reprit le carnet à dessin qu’elle avait commandé quelques semaines plus tôt et repris les croquis de son potentiel futur tatouage.


	4. Mission accomplie

L’aiguille donnait davantage l’impression d’une lame qui incisait la peau millimètre par millimètre que d’une ponction répétée. Cela faisait sens, quelque part, puisque le pistolet la faisait entrer et sortir trop vite pour qu’on la sente bouger. Cependant si le dessin n’était pas déjà entamé, Kahal aurait été tentée de tout arrêter et de rentrer chez elle. Elle tenait fermement la main de Kim, les lèvres serrée, tentant de respirer le plus calmement possible et de ne pas jurer trop fort.

\- « Ça vient juste de commencer, tu pleurniches déjà ? »

\- « Excuse moi Kim, j’ai encore de l’épiderme en vie, j’ai tendance à ressentir la douleur. »

\- « Les Drells ont une peau beaucoup plus résistante que les humains, la percer est plus traumatisante pour l’organisme. Je vous avoue que je n’avait jamais eu à tatouer quelqu’un de votre espèce, Mademoiselle. »

\- « Vous disiez que vous aviez du matériel adapté pourtant. » questionna Kim.

\- « Oh oui j’ai tout ce qu’il faut pour toutes les espèces tatouables, mais je pensais que je verrai la date de ces aiguilles expirer avant de voire un Drell sur ma table. » Elle se redressa pour tremper son aiguille dans l’encre. « Vous ne m’avez pas dit ce que signifie le symbole, il est très élégant dans sa simplicité, j’ai du mal à imaginer que ce soit un tatouage de gang. »

Kim se mit à rire. La tatoueuse la regarda avec un air amusé, visiblement elle n’y était pas, mais elle laissa le temps à sa cliente de souffler pour répondre. 

\- « C’est religieux. La représentation de trois anges guerriers... »

\- « Oh, je ne connais pas les religions Drell, vous voulez m’en dire un peu plus ? »

\- « Il n’y a plus grand monde qui croit ou qui pratique cette religion, la plupart d’entre nous adoptent les croyances des Hanari ou des Asari de nos jours… mais si ça ne vous embête pas, on pourra en parler pendant la pause, là tout de suite j’ai plus envie de jurer sur mes dieux que d’en parler… »

\- « Compréhensible. Aller on y retourne. »

\------------------------------------------------- 

Un bar sur Tamaris, une planète colonisée par les Asari il y a bien longtemps. Les basses semblaient vibrer à travers le corps de Kahal, c’était comme sentir la musique plutôt que de l’entendre. Les lumières blanches, bleues et violettes, aveuglantes, rendant la foule si difficile à discerner qu’elle se retournait régulièrement pour vérifier qu’elle se frottait bien au bon Turien. Heureusement pour elle, Lucitis semblait plus attentif qu’elle et ne la laissait pas s’éloigner de trop. Kim vint se coller à la Drell pour danser contre elle et lui crier quelque chose à l’oreille. Kahal éclata de rire. Prenant la main de Lucitis dans la sienne, elle se laissa entraîner hors de la piste de danse. 

Le reste de l’équipe était autour d’une table sur laquelle dansait une Asari qui se déhanchait sur ses hauts talons, autour d’une barre de pole danse. La musique était un peu moins forte dans ce coin là et on pouvait s’entendre parler à condition de parler fort. Lucitis récupéra son verre qu’il avait laissé à Setos avant de partir danser avec Kahal. 

\- « Qu’est ce que c’est que cette histoire de concours ? »

\- « Kim nous disait que techniquement, les Asari, les Humains et les Drells sont globalement foutus pareil et qu’ils peuvent faire les mêmes mouvements, donc qu’ils peuvent en faire autant que cette demoiselle sur la table. »

\- « Ah et donc on monte chacune sur une table et on demande aux danseuses de nous montrer comment on fait ? » rit Kahal.

\- « Je vous avais dit qu’elle serait partante, allez Selella, venez défendre l’honneur des Asari. »

\- « Je n’ai jamais remué du cul sur une table et c’est pas demain la veille que je vais commencer, d’autant que l’honneur des Asari est déjà défendu dans tout le club. »

Kahal s’approcha de la danseuse sur la table et lui fit signe de se pencher vers elle. Elle lui expliqua le défi de ses amis et demanda la permission de monter sur la table avec elle. L’Asari lui sourit, amusée, et lui tendit la main pour l’aider à monter. Le meuble était fait pour que les gens puissent se tenir debout à côté cependant et cela faisait longtemps que Kahal ne s’était pas retrouvée en talons. Lucitis vint à la rescousse et lui fit la courte échelle.

Elle pu voir Trurlock soulever et presque jeter Kim sur celle d’à côté, la danseuse qui travaillait sur la plateforme n’avait visiblement pas été prévenue à l’avance. La Drell fut secouée d’un fou rire en voyant l’humaine dans ses rangers, treillis et tank top attraper la barre et discuter avec la danseuse en essayant d’avoir l’air sure de ce qu’elle faisait. Quelques regards s’étaient tournés sur elles, Kahal se sentait soudain assez exposée dans son short et son crop-top, perchée sur des talons un peu trop hauts pour être confortables. 

\- « Kahal, enchantée ! »

\- « No’Sha. Tu as quelqu’un à impressionner dans l’assistance, Kahal ? »

\- « Le Turien qui a l’air de ne pas savoir s’il a envie de me voir danser sur une table avec une Asari ou venir me chercher et de s’enfuir avec moi avant qu’on ne me remarque ! »

\- « Tiens prends la barre ici et fais comme moi. »

Pour être honnête avec elle-même, Kahal devait admettre qu’elle n’avait pas la moitié de la grâce de No’Sha. Mais ce n’était pas grave. Les deux femmes établirent immédiatement une complicité et Kahal s’appliquait à copier du mieux qu’elle pouvait les vagues que formaient les courbes de sa partenaire. Bientôt elles jouaient de leur proximité sur la table et s’amusaient à flirter. La musique qui passait arriva à sa fin et No’Sha la prit pas la taille et la laissa se pencher en arrière dans une pause dramatique avant de la ramener à elle en riant. 

\- « Merci pour le cours de danse, c’était vraiment cool. »  
\- « Avec plaisir. Je crois que ton petit ami a oublié ses mandibules par terre. »

\- « Ahah je vais aller les ramasser pour lui. » répondit Kahal avec un sourire.

Lucitis sembla se réveiller et vint l’aider à descendre de la table… Et elle réalisa que leur petite scene avait visiblement attiré un public. Kim était en train de sauter à terre lorsqu’elle se demandait si elle devait dire quelque chose pour que les gens retournent à leurs … affaires. Elle décida d’embrasser son Turien à la place, longuement, histoire de bien faire comprendre à l’audience que le show était terminé. 

\- « Bon alors. Je pense que la prochaine fois on enverra quelqu’un d’autre défendre l’honneur des humains, hein. »

\- « J’ai pas fait attention, c’était si terrible ? »

\- « J’ai failli tomber de la plateforme deux fois, j’ai marché sur les pieds de cette pauvre nana et j’ai à peu près autant de grâce qu’un bébé vortcha. »

\- « Ahah, Ce qui fait que j’ai la seconde place sur le podium parce que No’Sha est loin, loiiiiiin au dessus de moi. »

\- « C’était…. C’était très beau à regarder... » Commença maladroitement le Turien qui lui tenait la taille.

\- « Bon les enfants, je crois que je vais rentrer m’occuper de notre chef de la sécurité. Je vous laisse boire en mon honneur ! »

\- « A ta promotion en tant que chef d’unité ! »

Il y eut quelques claques dans le dos supplémentaires, quelques plaisanteries et elle quitta le club avec Lucitis. L’air de Tamaris, bien que chaud et humide la fit frissonner. Après avoir transpiré sous les lumières brûlantes et dans une foule dansante, même l’ambiance presque tropicale de la colonie paraissait rafraîchissante. 

Lucitis passa un bras autour de ses hanches, leurs fronts se joignirent pendant quelques secondes et le dos de la drell toucha la rambarde qui délimitait la rue devant l’établissement et qui surplombait la ville. Quelqu’un passa et leur suggéra en riant de se trouver une chambre d’hotel, Kahal répondit en leur suggérant de se trouver une vie sur le même ton. Mais cette personne avait raison, il serait temps de rentrer jouer les prolongations à l’hôtel. 

Le chemin se fit au rythme des conversations légères, des touchers délicats et de l’indifférence aux quelques regards qu’on leur jetait en les croisant. L’avantage des colonies Asari était probablement que ces regards étaient moins nombreux, mais ils pesaient parfois tout de même sur les couples inter-espèces malgré tout. Leur hôtel était dans un quartier agréable de la ville, leur chambre avait un petit balcon duquel on voyait scintiller le bord de mer au loin. Ce n’était que pour quelques nuits, mais cela faisait du bien de sortir des dortoirs du personnel et de s’accorder un peu de confort et d’intimité quand ils le pouvaient. 

Une coupe d’alcools inconnus à Kahal mais qui sortaient respectivement des parties dextro et léno-aminée du mini bar en main, les deux amants se retrouvèrent à s’embrasser sur le balcon, savourant l’air du soir. 

\- « Félicitation chef d’unité Thirat, qui aurait cru quand vous êtes arrivée dans l’entreprise que vous parviendriez à passer un an sans faire de vague ? »

\- « Il y avait bien cet homme, il était chef de la sécurité, chapeautait toutes les équipes de l’entreprise. Il a compris que j’avais besoin d’un capitaine compétent pour m’apprendre les ficelles du métier. Un pari risqué mais qui a payé. »

\- « Cet homme a l’air d’avoir du nez pour dénicher les bons éléments. »

\- « Hmhm… Il a aussi du nez pour savoir ce qui leur plaît au lit… Et tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir juste après être passée par la douche ? »

\- « J’ai bien une petite idée. »

\- « Garde la dans un coin de ta tête, je reviens. »

Elle l’embrassa sur le chemin de la salle de bain. Un an. Elle avait réussi à tenir un an sous les ordres de Selella, elle avait apprivoisé Kim, Setos et Ferirn. Elle avait réussi à ne déclencher aucune bagarre à bord du vaisseau et à rester en dehors de la plupart d’entre elles. Pas de faux-pas notoires à signaler, pas de sédition. Elle allait finir par avoir une bonne réputation si elle ne faisait pas attention.


	5. Rupture

Le debriefing n'en finissait pas. Elle ne voyait pas trop de quoi Lux se plaignait, la station était encore presque entière, et puis s'ils ne voulaient pas que certaines choses explosent ils n'avaient qu'à assigner à leur équipe un scientifique capable de leur dire si oui ou non utiliser des grenades biotiques était dangereux. Kahal décroisa les jambes pour les recroiser dans l'autre sens, elle avait mal au dos à force de rester assise et de toute façon elle n'avait pas besoin d'écouter pour savoir ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Leur supérieur hiérarchique, Lucitis, était en train de faire une crise toute à fait inutile, d'une part parce que la mémoire eidétique de Kahal lui rappelait les vingt sept savons précédents dans les moindres détails -pour être honnête, elle se souvenait aussi des 26 fois où elle a pensé à autre chose en attendant que ça passe- et d'autre part parce que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce savaient pertinemment que rien ne changerait à la prochaine mission.

« Thirat ! Vous écoutez ce que je dis au lieu de gigoter dans votre siège? » demanda sèchement la voix du Turien derrière le bureau.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et hésita une seconde, elle était presque tentée de lui faire goûter à une réminiscence publique de leur dernière... intercourse privée. Juste pour qu'il arrête de la prendre de haut... Lucitis dû deviner ses pensées car son regard se troubla légèrement et ses mandibules eurent un petit soubresaut nerveux. Kahal lâcha un soupir blasé et laissa le souvenir de ces cinq dernières minutes l'envahir, d'une voix monocorde et vibrante, elle répéta mot pour mot ce que venait de dire son supérieur hiérarchique.

« Votre équipe n'a aucun sens de la mesure, nous n'avons pas embauché des agents de démolitions, ces infrastructures vont couter des millions de crédits à réparer. Quand allez vous comprendre qu'il est possible d'éliminer des pirates sans provoquer d'explosion ? »

Lucitis secoua la tête et leva la main pour l'arrêter. Il aurait probablement dû se douter que même distraite, Kahal pouvait utiliser sa mémoire eidétique pour jouer à la plus maline. Il appréciait la fougue et l'impétuosité chez une femme, il détestait ça chez un subordonné.

« Thirat, votre équipe va être dissolue! Les hautes sphères sont fatiguées de vos frasques, ils pensent que bientôt vous coûterez plus cher à l'entreprise que vous ne lui rapportez... Qu'est ce qui vous a pris d'utiliser des grenades biotiques dans la soute ? Vous saviez que la station stockait des substances explosives ! »

« Si on va par là, on ne sert plus de nos armes, ces caisses étaient remplies d'explosifs jusqu'au couvercle et on se tirait dessus au fusil d'assaut et à la mitraillette... Ça aurait explosé à un moment ou à un autre, que ce soit à cause des mercenaires couvrant leur fuite, pour une balle perdue ou autre. »

« Mais des grenades Thirat ! »

« Les berserkers sont morts ! Leur chef va réfléchir à deux fois avant de les renvoyer piller une de vos stations ! »

« Ce n'est pas à vous de décider de ça ! Vos ordres étaient de nettoyer la station des pirates en gardant la cargaison intacte ! »

« Avec le moins de dégats possibles ! L'ordre de mission disait ''avec le moins de dégâts possibles'' c'est le mieux qu'on a pu faire ! »

Ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte, mais ils s'étaient tous les deux levés et le niveau sonore n'était pas loin des cris. Betrol s'était un peu recroquevillé dans sa chaise et se tordait nerveusement les mais, ses grands yeux de Galarien voyageant dans toute la pièce, son esprit hâtif cherchant un moyen de désamorcer la situation. Wumar souriait discrètement, il appréciait toujours les échanges entre la gamine et le Turien, ça changeait de ne pas être celui qui crie pendant le debriefing de temps en temps. En tant que Krogan ce rôle tombait assez facilement sur lui d'ordinaire. Mais la petite Drell avait du répondant, c'était bien plus drôle de la laisser faire. Quand à Shyli, elle se faisait les ongles discrètement en regardant par la fenêtre.

Leur duel de regard dura quelques dizaines secondes, puis Lucitis retomba lourdement dans son siège, posa les coudes sur la table, joignit les mains et posa son front dessus.

« Thirat... vous ne vous rendez pas compte de votre position et de la mienne, je suis responsable de vous, je me suis porté garant de vous devant le conseil d'entreprise plus d'une fois déjà mais je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer à vous défendre si vous détruisez toutes les plateformes spatiales sur lesquelles vous atterrissez, je risque ma tête. »

Kahal sentit le regard pesant de Shyli, la technicienne Asari et entendit le petit hoquet effaré de Betrol. Elle laissa un silence, le temps de prendre une décision qu'elle retardait déjà depuis plusieurs mois.

« Très bien. » Elle ouvrit la sacoche harnachée sur sa cuisse gauche et en sortit une clef magnétique, un I.D Lux Energy qu'elle posa sur le bureau avant de retirer son omnitech.

Lucitis la regarda faire, impassible. Lentement il prit dans ses mains la carte d'entreprise portant la photo de cette petite furie qu'il commandait depuis presque trois ans maintenant. Il releva les yeux vers l'original, sembla chercher quelque chose à dire pour la dissuader, mais sans succès.

« Ne vous fatiguez pas, je sais que vous m'avez à la bonne, mais je ne veux pas que vous risquiez votre carrière pour moi. Je ne peux pas vous promettre de faire des efforts non plus, à un moment ou à un autre je vais recommencer à lancer des grenades dans une soute bourrée d'explosifs ou faire surcharger des moteurs à l'ezo pour faire exploser un vaisseau et on se fera virer tous les deux. Autant arrêter les frais ici. »

« Cela aura été... intéressant de vous avoir sous mes ordres, Thirat. J'espère que vous vous en sortirez. N'hésitez pas à vous servir de moi comme référence pour de prochains contrats, je serai heureux de dire le bien que je pense de vous à vos futurs employeurs. »

« Merci Monsieur. »

Elle effectua un salut rapide et quitta le bureau en essayant de ne pas marcher trop vite. Une fois dans le couloir, elle recommença à respirer normalement mais les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle prit la direction de la salle de repos sans entendre la porte qui se rouvrait derrière elle. Elle vida le distributeur des paquets de pyjak en gelée en le piratant.

« Ils ont peut-être raison là haut, tu vas les ruiner …. avec tes manies alimentaires »

La jeune femme manqua d'avaler un pyjak bleu de travers, une énorme main lui tapota le dos amicalement. Reprenant sa respiration elle se retourna pour voir Wumar, un sourire bienveillant sous sa bosse.

« Tu crois que je suis pas faîte pour ce type de job ? »

« Je crois que tu aurais plus ta place avec une entreprise qui gère des choses plus dangereuses que du matériel audiovisuel. On apprécierait mieux ton efficacité si les situations auxquelles tu fais face justifient ta joie à tout faire péter. Mais si tu trouves pas de boulot après ça tu m'appelles, j'ai des contacts chez les Berserkers. Là pour le coup tout pourra faire péter tout ce que tu veux. »

« J'aimerais éviter d'en arriver là... mais je te remercie Wumar... » dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes

« Aller va, t'aurais fini par t'ennuyer ici de toute façon. À 950 ans je peux plus courir la galaxie comme avant, j'ai pris un job relativement peinard et je m'en contente. Mais quand on a la bougeotte comme toi faut suivre le courant. On a toujours besoin d'un tank quelque part. Et puis au pire, t'auras qu'à séduire un autre Turien. »

Un petit rire lui échappa, puis elle prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer et se retourna vers le Krogan pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le colosse la laissa faire et lui passa une main sur la tête.

« Tu vas me manquer gamine. Viens, je te raccompagne à la navette, j'imagine que tu vas retourner à la Citadelle ? »

Elle opina du chef en prenant la direction des baies d'amarrage, il fallait qu'elle récupère sa cantine dans le Sol'enkar et qu'elle trouve une navette en partance pour la citadelle. Aucune d'entre elles ne partaient avant plusieurs heures, Wumar décida de rester avec elle en attendant pour jouer aux cartes. Shyli les rejoignit sur les quais et l'étreignit énergiquement. Les deux femmes ne s'entendaient pas très bien mais elles avaient travaillé ensemble suffisamment longtemps pour se respecter. Quelques minutes après Betrol arriva avec une boite en métal et un sourire amusé. Il la tendit à Kahal en chuchotant « ce sont tous les paquets de pyjak en gelée de la station, j'ai piraté tous les distributeurs. ». Ils se tombèrent dans les bras et le Galarien se joignit à la tablée.

Il restait deux heures avant le départ de la navette quand Wumar leva les yeux au dessus de son épaule avec un petit ricanement.

« Bon les enfants, c'est pas tout ça mais je suis sûr qu'on a besoin de nous ailleurs. »

« Pardon ? »

Betrol se tourna vers l'entrée des quais que le Krogan fixait toujours. Passant le portail de sécurité se trouvait Lucitis, dans des vêtements civils pour une fois -ça changeait de son éternel uniforme de chez Lux Energy- et il cherchait vraisemblablement quelqu'un de yeux. Shyli se leva avec un petit air de moquerie sur le visage. Déclarant que la suite des événements allait ressembler à une mauvaise parodie de flotte et flotille, elle prit congé du groupe, non sans avoir étreint Kahal et lui avoir souhaité bonne chance pour la suite. Wumar se leva à son tour en lui ordonnant de rester envie pour qu'il puisse ''revoir sa bouille de pyjak avant de passer l'arme à gauche'' et Betrol se jeta de toute ses forces à son cou une dernière fois.

Par dessus l'épaule du Galarien, elle pouvait voir la forme massive de Wumar bousculer amicalement Lucitis et lui indiquer la direction de Kahal d'un geste bourru. Betrol l'abandonna avec un petit clin d'oeil. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle se raccourcir sous l'effet de l'anxiété, se forçant à rester calme et à respirer lentement, elle attendit que le Turien la rejoigne. Elle n'était pas la seule à être nerveuse cela dit, elle pouvait voir les mandibules de Lucitis s'agiter même à distance. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa tenue et la réarrangea inutilement avant de remonter les yeux sur son ex-supérieur qui se tenait devant elle en silence.

« J'espérais que tu sois toujours sur la station... J'avais presque peur que tu prennes une navette d'assaut et que tu t'enfuis »

Lucitis n'avait jamais été très habile lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire de l'humour, mais cela faisait partie de son charme.

« J'y ai pensé, mais j'avais besoin de temps pour ruiner l'entreprise avant de partir. » répondit-elle en jetant un regard vers la boite de pyjak ouverte sur la table, ce qui arracha un petit rire à Lucitis.

« Je te couvre, je m'en voudrais qu'ils envoient une équipe après toi pour les récupérer. »

« Tu risques pas ta tête pour ta complicité ? » demanda Kahal tristement ?

Le petit silence qui s'installa en dit plus que n'importe quel réponse.

« Tu vas me manquer. Et je ne veux pas seulement dire personnellement... Tu es complètement folle mais j'ai rarement eut autant confiance en quelqu'un sous mes ordres... Et je tenais à te dire avant que tu t'en ailles que je sais que vous avez fait au mieux toi et ton équipe... »

« Merci. »

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »

« Je vais à la citadelle, je vais essayer de retrouver du travail mais je voudrais d'abord visiter la station. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eut le temps de profiter d'être là-bas. »

A sa grande surprise Lucitis leva le bras et activa son omnitech et pianota quelque chose sur son clavier holographique.

« Tu ne peux pas postuler au SSC mais si tu vas voir Tibeius Hononis de ma part, il pourra peut-être t'aider. On était dans la même unité pendant notre service militaire. Avant de s'engager dans le SSC il était chasseur de têtes. »

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva les bras pleins d'une petite Drell reconnaissante. Il l'entoura de ses bras jusqu'à ce que le haut parleur des quais annoncent que les voyageurs en direction de la Citadelle devaient se présenter sur la plateforme d'embarquement.

« Donne moi des nouvelles, n'hésite pas à me contacter si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas... » Elle se dessina un sourire amusé. « Et toi n'hésite pas à me prévenir le jour où tu en as assez de rester assis derrière ton bureau. Si les choses se stabilisent de mon côté il sera peut-être temps de monter une équipe pour aller s'amuser dans les systèmes terminus. »

Cela eut le mérite de faire rire Lucitis.

« Je te remercie, mais je ne suis pas certain que j'ai envie de virer pirate. »

« On ne sait jamais... » L'annonce résonna encore une fois. « Il faut que j'y aille. Merci pour tout Lu', vraiment. Je te tiendrais au courant pour la suite. »

Elle attrapa sa valise et passa le portique de sécurité en laissant le Turien seul sur le quai. Une fois assise dans la navette sa nervosité disparut presque complètement, remplacée par un sentiment proche de l'euphorie. L'idée qu'elle venait de tout perdre faisait lentement place à l'anticipation de nouvelles aventures. Elle allait enfin voir autre chose que les quais de la citadelle, elle allait contacter Tibeius et ensuite …. une vie complètement nouvelle.

L'envie de sourire se fit rapidement irrésistible. Mince, quelle idée de rester trois ans avec le même job coincée dans un seul secteur de la galaxie.


End file.
